wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Troll (playable)
:For the subrace of trolls, see jungle troll. For the polearm, see Darkspear (item). Death knight, Druid | language = Zandali | slang = Orcish | start = Valley of Trials, Durotar Echo Isles, Durotar | capital = Orgrimmar, Durotar | leader = Vol'jin | mount = Raptor }} The '''trolls' of the Darkspear tribe is the faction of playable trolls (jungle trolls) of the Darkspear tribe. They are members of the Horde. Background As tribal rivalries erupted throughout the former Gurubashi Empire, the Darkspear tribe found themselves driven from their homeland in Stranglethorn Vale. Having settled in what are believed today to be the Broken Isles, the tribe soon found themselves entangled in a conflict with a band of murlocs. Their fate seemed sealed until the orcish Warchief Thrall and his band of newly freed orcs took shelter on their island home. Controlled by a Sea Witch, the Underworld Minions captured the Darkspears' leader Sen'jin, along with Thrall and several other orcs and trolls. Thrall managed to free himself and others, but was ultimately unable to save the trolls' leader. Although Sen'jin was sacrificed to the Sea Witch, he was able to reveal a vision he had in which Thrall would lead the Darkspear from the island. After returning to the island, Thrall and his followers managed to fend off further attacks by the Sea Witch and her murloc minions, and set sail for Kalimdor once again. Under the new leadership of Vol'jin, the Darkspear swore allegiance to Thrall's Horde and followed him to Kalimdor. Now considered enemies by all other troll organizations except the Revantusk, Shatterspear, and the Zandalari, the Darkspear are held in contempt to this day. Yet, the Darkspear have not forgotten being driven from their ancestral homes and this animosity is eagerly returned, especially towards the other jungle trolls. Having reached the orc's new homeland, Durotar, the trolls carved out another home for themselves — this time among the Echo Isles on the eastern shores of the new orc kingdom. However, with the coming of Kul Tiras and its navy, the Darkspear were forced to retreat inland under the onslaught of the misguided commander Daelin Proudmoore. The trolls, fighting alongside their Horde brethren, defeated the enemy and reclaimed their new homeland. Shortly thereafter, a witch doctor by the name of Zalazane began using dark magic to take the minds of his fellow Darkspear. As his army of mindless followers grew, Vol'jin ordered the free trolls to evacuate, and Zalazane took control of the Echo Isles. The Darkspear have since settled on the nearby shore, naming their new village after their old leader, Sen'jin. From Sen'jin Village they, along with their allies, send forces to battle Zalazane and his enslaved army.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/troll/jungletribes.html#darkspear Appearance Darkspear trolls have skin colors that range from pale, ghostly blue to bruised purple to sickly green. Their skin color is usually just one of those three colors, although sometimes there are trolls with mixed skin pigments but this is not so popular. Male trolls are hunched over and have long, protruding tusks that grow from under their lower lip. Male trolls also have rather large noses and very messy, matted hair. Female trolls, on the other hand, stand up straight and erect, have rather small or squashed-in noses, and usually have hair in a wild updo or strewn across their breasts in thick braids. Character Starting attributes Racial traits ; Berserking - instant - 3 minutes cooldown : Activate to increase attack and casting speed by 20% for 10 seconds. ; Regeneration - passive : Increase health regeneration bonus by 10%. Also allows 10% of normal health regenerate during combat. ; Beast Slaying - passive : 5% damage bonus to Beasts. ; Throwing Specialization - passive : Increase Throwing Weapon crit chance by 1%. ; Bow Specialization - passive : Increase Bow crit chance by 1%. ; Da Voodoo Shuffle - passive : Reduces the duration of all movement impairing effects by 15%. Trolls be flippin' out mon! Reasons for racial traits When fighting, trolls are often driven by instinct to a state of Berserking, causing them to attack and cast spells more quickly. This state is even stronger if the troll is injured, making a cornered and wounded troll very dangerous. Though usually exaggerated in tales, trolls' powers of Regeneration are still very strong. Provided a wound doesn't kill them outright, they can usually recover from it with little to no medical attention. Trolls are excellent hunters and have developed skills in Beast Slaying over thousands of years. This has made bows and throwing weapons the iconic arms of the troll race, and has led to troll headhunters being one of the main forms of ranged support for the Horde. Trolls' natural agility allows them to escape impediments to their mobility a bit more quickly than other races. The movements to do so resemble dancing and the trolls have termed them 'Da Voodoo Shuffle'. Classes Troll characters can play as priests, rogues, warriors, mages, hunters, shamans or death knights, and will get druids upon the release of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Trivia * Early on in World Of Warcraft Alpha Jungle trolls used a different model. This model can still be found ingame in use by Zanzil the Outcast. * Female trolls don't blink(excluding Death Knights in which case their glowing eyes flicker). This is almost certainly a bug as male trolls blink. * The troll player model appears to have been based off the Shadow Hunter from Warcraft III. Like the playable trolls in WoW, the Shadow hunter was also very skinny and crouched but was even taller then the Tauren Chieftain when standing up straight. * Despite having a major role in the Warcraft III Horde, trolls were made playable late in the development of WoW. This is probably why they have had mostly a minor role in the game and why their capital shrunk and was lost to Zalazane. * Some items like Wanderer's Hat and Studded Hat glitch up and look out of place when used by a male troll. * Gurubashi Jungle trolls have warlocks, most notably Hukku. However troll warlocks are not playable as Darkspear do not have warlocks and infact shun these practices. Additionally this would give trolls nine out of ten classes, going over the class limit, and giving them an unfair advantage. * Ironically Two-toed Sandals don't show up on trolls. *When approached or attacked by members of the Alliance, both orc and troll NPCs say: "Orcish: Grunts! Attack!"; causing additional guards for that town or city to summon in the aid of that NPC. Troll and orc NPCs are the only two races that share a common language when making such calls-to-arms, reflecting their close loyalty and friendship. *The Darkspear troll dance comes from a Brazilian martial art, Capoeira. *Troll warriors, when created, are equipped with a thrown axe, making them the only warrior race to have a ranged skill when created. *One of the random jokes that players of the troll race can say is "New troll here", which is an allusion to Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. Whenever a troll axethrower or troll berserker was created, they would say "New troll here!" to announce that the unit is ready. Videos jTl6lTQyJlo See also * Darkspear tribe * Darkspear trolls controversy * Troll technology References External links pl:Trolle it:Troll (razza giocabile) ru:Тролль (доступно игроку) Category:Horde races Category:Jungle trolls Category:Orgrimmar